Heaven In Your Eyes
by FanFicWriter4Life88
Summary: Sam falls in love with a girl and thinks back on his past with Jessica and wonders if he'll lose his new girlfriend with what happened back then. Rating has been changed to T for Language in some Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Madison, Conneticut_

Isabel Riley Montgomery was cleaning off a table that a couple had just vacated. She couldn't believe that just two people could be so messy. She was humming the tune to her favorite Beatles song, "Yesterday", as she put the plates in the dish pan, then walked back to the kitchen. She was only twenty years old and already had a nine-to-five job. Wishing that she could go home and tell her parents all about her life and job, Isabel couldn't. You see, her parnts were killed in a horrific car accident, caused by a drunk driver.

_"We'll be back around nine. Be sure to have Isabel in bed by eight. The emergency numbers and our cell number is on the refrigerator if you ever need us for anything." her mother instructed the babysitter._

_"I'm sure we won't, will we, Izzy?", she asked Isabel, who was standing beside her. The little girl shook her head._

_"We'll be back, sweetie." She bent down to kiss her on the forehead and left with her husband to go to the fanciest restaurant in town. Now, Kansas wasn't known for their finest places to go on a date, but they did have their fair share of nice places to eat._

_Hours later, they were coming home. Nancy leaned over to turn the radio up since there was nothing but silence. She could not stand silence. Nancy looked over at David._

_"I hope they were alright."_

_"I'm sure they were. Casey seems like a trusting girl to take care of our precious daughter."_

_They then turned to a see a car coming in their lane. Nancy shrieked as David tried to pull out of the way but lost control and went across the two lanes and crashed into a guardrail, causing both of them to become unconscious. They were pronounced dead by the time they reached the hospital. The doctor found their home number in David's wallet and called the house to let the girls know what had happened._

_"Is this the Montgomery home?", the doctor asked as Casey picked up the phone._

_"Yes. I'm babysitting the Montgomery's daughter."_

_"I'm sorry to inform you, miss, but her parents died in a car wreck."_

_"Oh, my gosh. What happened?"_

_"They were killed by a drunk driver swerving into their lane, causing them go over two lanes and crash into the guardrail. They had major injuries and lost a lot of blood. They did not make it. I'm sorry."_

_"I understand. I'll let her know."_

_With that, Casey hung up and called Isabel into the room. Isabel skipped merrily into the room._

_"Um," She had her to sit down. Telling that a child's parents died to a five year old was not easy for Casey to do. "Mommy and daddy will not be coming home tonight."_

_"Why?"_

_"They died tonight. In a car wreck."_

_Tears began to come down Isabel's cheek._

_"I'm sorry you had to find out. Come here."_

_She pulled her into a tight hug, tears coming down her own cheeks._

Isabel moved from home to home until the age of eighteen. She found a cheap apartment to live in near the restaurant. She loved working there.

The bell above the door rang as two guys walked into the restaurant; one was tall and had short, scraggly, brown hair, the other was a little shorter than him, and had close-cropped hair. They went over to one of the booths and sat down. She made her way over to the booth.

"Hi guys. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke.", said one of the guys.

"I'll have water.", answered the other one.

"Okay, I'll be back." She went back to the kitchen to make their drinks.

"I think she likes you, Sam."

"Shut up. No she doesn't."

With the kitchen being so close to the dining area, she couldn't help but eavesdrop on the men's conversation. She did seem to think that he was a little cute. The drinks were filled as she brought them over.

"Now, what can I get you to eat?"

"I'll have a burger and fries."

"I'll just have a burger.", responded the guy, who's name was obviously, Sam.

"Alrighty, I'll have those up in just a second."

"C'mon, Sam. She does like you."

"Shut up! I'm not ready to see anyone yet. Not after what happened, you know, with Jessica."

"Dude, that was in the past."

"I know. But I was gonna ask her to marry me in a couple of weeks. And what happens? She blows up in my face, literately."

"You gotta stop wallowing in it. It's gonna do major damage to your health."

"Whatever."

Isabel came back with their food, along with the check. Attached to the check, was a little slip of white paper clipped to the mini clipboard. She smiled at him as she walked back to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam put his hand on the check to see how much it was after he was done eating. Dean watched as Sam removed the piece of paper on top of the check and laid it on the table. A look of curiosity came across Dean's face as he looked up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the check to see how much we owe."

He shook his head and reached over, grabbing the little white slip of paper, opening it to see a phone number written down. He smiles as he looks up at Sam.

"Do you have any idea as to what _this_ is?"

Sam sighed as he looked up at the paper. He chuckled some.

"Yeah, it's a number."

"Right. It's _her_ number.", he responded, pointing at Isabel.

"Uh-uh."

"Yeah it is."

He sighed again as he took the piece of paper from Dean and laid it back onto the table. Dean could easily tell that he was not interested in seeing anyone right now. Sam placed a ten dollar bill onto the clip, along with a two dollar tip.

"Have a nice day." Isabel said as the two gentlemen stood up to leave.

"Thanks. You too." Sam gestured.

While Sam wasn't looking, Dean reached over and grabbed the slip of paper with her number and stuck it in his pocket. She smiled as she saw this. They walked out and headed to the Impala.

"Okay, let's just find a motel to stay for the night. I'm as tired as a mother cat feeding her ten kittens, or however that goes."

"It's mother cat _covering_ her ten kittens. Get it right."

"Whatever."

They both shared a laugh as they reached the motel. Both of the guys got their belongings out and walked into their desired room. Dean looked up at Sam. Sam could tell that he was being looked at.

"What?"

"How did you know I was looking at you?"

He looked up at him with the "duh" look.

"Right. You know, she's not a bad-looking girl. It probably wouldn't hurt if you went to introduce yourself to her."

"Dean.."

"Don't 'Dean' me. You know I'm right."

Sam sighed as he made his way to the bathroom to change for bed. Minutes later, he came out and hopped in, falling fast asleep. Dean changed and did the same thing.

Morning came as the two boys got up and got ready for the day's challenges, firstly going back to the diner to get some breakfast. Isabel was, again, the only one taking orders and didn't get any help until four 'o clock when her co-worker, Ashley, came in. She looked up and saw Sam and Dean sitting in the same booth they sat in the night before. She smiled as she made her way over to the booth.

"Hey guys. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have coffee, regular." Dean said.

"I'll have water."

"Okay, one water and one coffee, coming right up."

Isabel walked to the kitchen to get their orders.

Sam and Dean watched as she went to get their drinks. Sam smiled as he watched with curiosity."Ya know, you may be right about her."

"See, what did I tell you? She would be perfect for you."

"You're right. I need to leave what happened to Jess behind and move on."

"She would've wanted you to do that. Of course, keeping her in mind."

"Well, duh. I'm always going to have her on my mind. Jess was my first love. You never forget your first true love. But, she would've wanted me to move on."

"You better be glad I grabbed her number off of the table last night before we left."

"You what?"

"Don't kill me." Dean said as he put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not going to kill you." Sam said, laughing a little. "Why'd you take her number?"

"Don't worry, I got it for you. You don't think I would keep it for myself, do you?"

"Hmm, let me think, yes."

Dean sighs as he looks at Sam. Isabel comes back with their drinks.

"Here you go boys. Do you need some time to think about what you want to eat, or are you ready?"

"We'll need some time."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Thanks."

She went back to the counter and got ready for some more people to come in. It was only nine 'o clock. She could tell that business was going to be slow today and since her boss wasn't there today, she could've taken the day off, but decided against it since she so desperately needed the money right now. Isabel watched as the guys continued with their conversation they were having a while ago. She saw Dean motion towards her and knew that he had to be talking about her to Sam. She was really starting to like Sam now, even though she wasn't sure why. Isabel walked over to the booth to see if they were ready to order.

"You guys ready to order now?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll have some pancakes with the two sausage links."

"Alrighty." She wrote down Dean's order then looked at Sam for his.

"I'll have, uh, just some hashbrowns with a side order of bacon."

She wrote down his order. "Okay, they'll be done in a few minutes." As she walked back to the kitchen, she noticed a couple walking through the door. "Hi. I'll be with you in just a second.", she told them as she got ready to fix their meals. The couple nodded and sat down at one of the tables, looking over the menu to see what they wanted. As Isabel fixed Sam and Dean's meals, she decided to turn the radio on so that the customers could have something to listen to as they ate. Luckily for her, her favorite band, The Who, was on. She hummed "Behind Blue Eyes" as their meals were being finished up. Isabel brought their meals to them along with the check. She then went over and served the couple who walked in a few of minutes ago. On the check, was another piece of white paper. Sam took it off and read it.

_Sam,_

_I hope you enjoy your meal and I just want to say that I think you're an awesome guy. Maybe we can have dinner sometime. _

_Isabel_

He smiled as he read the note. Dean watched him and smiled as well.

"What's it say?", he asked, wanting so eagerly to know what the note said.

"It says that I'm an awesome guy and that maybe me and her could have dinner sometime."

"See? Here's your chance to show her what you've got."

"What I've got? Dean, I don't have anything."

"What do you mean? Sure you've got something. She said that you're an awesome guy and she wants to have dinner with you."

Sam sighs as he takes the pen that was left on the clipboard and writes on the back of the note.

_Isabel,_

_Sure, I would love to have dinner with you sometime. I think you're an awesome girl. Call me. _

After he wrote "call me", he put his cell phone number down and signed his name, then put it back on the clipboard. He put a twenty, plus five dollars for a tip above the note. They got up and waved to Isabel, then walked out. As they drove, Sam kept thinking of Isabel and her smile. Dean looked over at him and could tell that he was madly in love with her. He smiled as he continued to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam was asleep in the passenger side of the car as Dean drove to their next hunt. They found a case in a town called Alma, Colorado. Reports of people missing due to house break-ins by an unknown person or object. Dean thought it was pretty stupid for them to be doing a case like this but Sam insisted that they at least check it out, and if it wasn't anything important, they could just go back to the diner so that he could talk to Isabel again. Sam was so sound asleep that he didn't even hear his cell phone ring. Dean looked over at him, calling out his name but nothing seemed to be working. He then looked down and saw a cup on the floor, picked it up, and threw it at him. Sam jerked up with alarm and noticed Dean smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Your phone's been ringing for the past 30 minutes. I think you better answer it."

"Oh."

Sam looked down and saw that his phone dropped out of pants, considering that it was on vibrate. He picked it up and saw it was Isabel. He smiled as he answered.

"Hey Isabel."

"Hey Sam. What'cha up to?"

"Oh, not much. Just riding with my brother to..."

Dean cleared his throat before Sam could say anything.

"Um, go on vacation."

"Vacation? Where are you going?"

"Colorado. He wants to see the mountains for some reason."

"Ah." She laughed some. "Well, do you think you'll come back to Conneticut anytime soon?"

"I don't know. I'll have to talk it over with my brother."

"Okay, that's cool. I hope you do come back 'cause.."

"'Cause what?"

"..I miss you, Sam"

"You miss me?" He smiled.

"Yeah."

Sam didn't know what to say to this. He figured that if he said that he missed her as well, Dean would be all over his case and he would never hear the end of it. But that wasn't different from any other day.

"I miss you, too."

Dean grinned as he looked over at Sam, then looked back at the road. Sam looked over at Dean and gave him the "don't do it" look.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Sam."

"Hey, it's no problem. But, yeah, we'll definately try to make it back there to see ya. I know Dean's probably dying to see ya. But we just have to take care of some stuff first. Might be a while."

"Oh okay. I have no problem with waiting patiently." She chuckles some.

"Great. We just entered Colorado so I guess I'll talk to you again soon."

"Okay, talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam hung up and put the phone back into his pocket, hoping that the next time it rung, he wouldn't be fast asleep and have to pick it up off the floor again, let alone be hit in the head with a cup by Dean.

"So," Dean inquisited, wanting to know every detail of their conversation.

"So, what?"

"What'd you two talk about."

"Nothing."

"Nothing? A little bit of 'I miss you' and 'I'll have to talk to it over with my brother', and you're saying it was nothing?"

"Yeah."

"That is _definately_ not nothing."

Sam sighed as he hung his head down for a moment, then looked back up at him. "Dean, why must you always get in on my phone conversations?"

"Because I'm your brother."

"If it was up to me, there would be a curtain right here between us." He moved his hand back and forth between the two seats signifying the almost little distance between.

"Sammy, come on. I just want you to be safe and happy."

"I am safe and happy, Dean. I just...nevermind."

"No, what?"

"Nevermind."

"Alright." Dean continued to drive until they reached Alma. Once they got there, they decided to stop and get them a bite to eat for lunch, then check out the crime scene.

It didn't take them long to discover that the hunt was just a bogus case of robbery and that the "missing people" theory was a lie. Dean sighed as he looked over at Sam.

"Wanna go see Isabel again?"

"Yeah."

They headed back to the car and got in, cranking it up and tearing out of the driveway, "Jukebox Hero" by Foreigner blasted out of the speakers as the boys headed back to Conneticut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Isabel grabbed her stuff and was fixing to leave since it was four and her shift was over. As she walked out the door of the diner, she smiled as she saw the Impala pull up into the parking lot, pulling into a spot. Sam and Dean both got out and walked up to her.

"Hey." Sam greeted.

"Hi."

A moment of silence lingered in the air as they both looked at each other, smiling. Dean looked from Sam to Isabel, not wanting to ruin the wonderful moment they were sharing but felt like if he didn't eat he was going to explode.

"Um, ya know, I hate to ruin this moment you two are having but, I'm feeling a little bit hungry. How about you Sammy?"

Sam shot a death glare at Dean for calling him such a name in front of his, well, he wasn't sure what to call her. He was afraid that calling her his "crush" would be a little too middle-schoolish. So he just went with friend. "Don't call me 'Sammy' in front of her", he whispered.

"Ah, don't get all mad. I don't think she minds."

Sam turned back to Isabel who was smiling at the little conversation the two boys were having. "Well, unfortunately, my shift is over for me. But I'm sure Ashley would be glad to serve you some food."

"Great!" Dean exclaimed. He motioned for Sam to come, but Sam just shook his head. Dean waved his hand and headed inside.

"Aren't you going inside to get some food?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah." Sam responded.

Isabel smiled and began walking to her car. Sam turned around and called out to her before she could get in.

"Um, Isabel?"

She turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

He wasn't sure how he was going to ask this since he had never been out on a date in almost two years. He lowered his head, then looked back up at her, smiling. Sam walked over to her, taking her hands into his.

"I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me, maybe, tonight?"

Isabel didn't know what to say to this. As with Sam, she had not been on a date in years. She smiled as she nodded slightly.

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Great. What time should I pick you up?"

"Around seven would be good."

"Okay, see you then."

Isabel turned around and got into her car, started it up, and waved to Sam as she pulled out of the parking lot. Sam waved back as he watched her leave, then went inside to get something to eat.

"So, how'd it go Romeo?" Dean asked as Sam sat down.

"Shut up."

He laughed. "No, seriously?"

"It went fine." He sighed. "We're going out tonight."

Dean couldn't help but laugh a little at this. He then stopped as he saw Sam shooting him another death glare.

"That's great. Let me guess, you need to use the Impala tonight?"

"Yeah. I need to pick her up by seven."

"Alright, my little brother got a girlfriend."

"Shut up!"

Seven o'clock came in a matter of minutes. Sam was wearing a nice shirt and jacket, along with a nice pair of pants. His hair was styled a little differently than the way it was usually styled. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the keys to the car. Dean decided to take a cat nap since the little escapade at the bar they went to after lunch got a little out of hand. Sam decided to write a little note for Dean just in case he woke up and didn't know where in the heck Sam went. He then went out to the car, got in, and drove to Isabel's apartment.

"Coming!" said Isabel as she was heading to the door while putting her hair up in a ponytail. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Sam.

"Hey. Glad you made it. Come on in."

"Thanks." Sam walked in and was amazed to see how clean the place was.

"Just make yourself at home. I'll be ready in just a few seconds."

"Okay, no problem."

Sam walked over to the couch and sat down, still admiring cleanliness of the place. Usually for a person who worked a nine-to-five job couldn't keep their house straightened up but apparently she had a lot of time on her hands. "Ready?", she asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah."

They walked out to the car and drove to the restaurant of their choice, which wasn't a bad looking restaurant considering all they served was seafood. Sam liked seafood; Dean, not so much.

"Order whatever you'd like, I'm buying."

"Oh, thanks." He smiled as he looked at the menu. The waiter came over to get their drink orders.

"I'll have water."

"Same here.", she responded.

The waiter smiled as he walked away to get their drinks. Sam and Isabel both looked at each other, then back down to their menus.

"Decided on what you want, yet?", she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll have the flounder with a side of cole slaw and bruswick stew. I love that stuff." He laughs a little.

"No way! I do too. I think I'll get the same thing. Although, I do recommend the trout. It's the best."

"Okay, I'll have trout instead."

They both smiled as the waiter came back with their drinks, then got their meal orders. Once he was gone, Sam turned back to her.

"So.."

"So.."

"Tell me a little bit about yourself."

Oh, no. Isabel didn't know what to tell him. With the troubled past that she had, she had to make something up, and fast.

"Um, well, I love to just chill out and relax with a good book. I like to hang out with my friends. I had a very good childhood past. My parents were the best that I could ever ask for. They loved me like no other family could."

"That's good. Sounds like you had an easy life back then."

"Yep, I did."

"Now, you said that your parents were the best and that they loved you like no other family. What happened?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I just got tired of living with them. You know, I was growing up, needed a place of my own. It's not like they died or anything."

She felt so guilty for lying to him. Here she was, out on a date with the first guy she had met in years and she was already telling him stories that weren't even true about her past. What was wrong with her? Eventually she would have to tell him the truth. But Isabel figured, why do it now, and ruin the best night she's had in forever? Nope, wasn't going to happen.

Moments later, their food arrived. They ate and talked all through out the night and it wasn't long before it was time to go home.

"I had a great time tonight." Isabel said with a smile.

"I did too. I hope we can do it again soon."

"Same here. Call me if you'd like."

"Oh, you know I will."

Before Sam turned around to walk back to the car, he took two steps towards Isabel, pressing his lips against hers. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and savored that moment for as long as it lasted. He then pulled away and smiled, turned around and headed back to the car, waving to her before he left. He knew that when he got back to the motel, Dean would more than likely be awake and want to know all the details. So, as he pulled into a parking spot near their room, he braced himself for what was going to be a long night of talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam was the first one up the next morning, getting the coffee ready for when Mr. Grumpy Pants woke up. Dean couldn't go a morning without his cup of java to get him started. Speaking of Mr. Grumpy, Dean came stumbling over from his bed. Sam looked over and smiled.

"Morning, Sunshine."

"Shut up."

He could tell that Dean wasn't in the mood yet to talk. Sam poured Dean, as well as himself, a cup of coffee as soon as it was done. He could've sworn that when he handed him the cup, Dean snatched it from his hands. Sam smiled as he sipped his cup of coffee, picking up the newpaper that they had bought the day before, seeing if there were any real cases they could crack. If not, this would be the longest time that they would ever have without going on a hunt. Which, Dean wouldn't mind. They need a break from all that was happening around them. He looked up at Sam as if to expect him to burst out with something.

"Find anything yet?"

Sam closed the last page of the newspaper and sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing."

Dean smiled as he laid back and closed his eyes. Without opening them, he said, "Are you going to go see Isabel?"

"I'm not sure. I might, might not."

He opened his eyes at the "might not".

"Might not? Why? You love the girl, Sam. Just go tell her how you feel and maybe she'll feel the same way."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Why not?" Dean sat up.

"Dean, we've only been on one date. I can't just go up to her and say 'Hi Isabel. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I hope you feel the same way about me'.", he says in a almost cheerful tone.

Dean sighs as he just looks at Sam, then falls back down onto the pillow.

"Whatever. Do what you want."

"I mean, I appreciate you trying to help me but, I think I got this one on my own."

He put his hand to his heart as he smiled.

"Aww, Sammy, I'm touched."

Sam just rolled his eyes as he went to the bathroom to change. He couldn't stand to be in his pajamas for long. He said they felt like they were sticking to him the more he wore them and he was afraid that if he took them off, they would peel his skin off with it. Minutes later, he came out wearing a shirt and jeans, walking over to his bed and putting his shoes on. Dean opened one eye and saw what he was doing.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting some breakfast. Want some?"

"Nah. I'll pass, thanks."

"Alright. I'll be back."

Sam walked out and headed over to the diner. The bell chimed above the door as Isabel looked up and smiled at the sight of seeing him.

"Morning, Sam."

"Morning."

"What can I get ya?"

Sam looked up at the menu to decide what he wanted. "I think I'll just take a sausage biscuit with a side of hashbrowns to go."

"Okay..."

"And,"

Isabel looked up as if he was going to add to his order.

"A date for tonight."

She just stood there and looked at him, a slight smile on her face

"Wow, Sam, I'm shocked."

"With what?", he asked, chuckling some.

"Well, I just never thought that," She shook her head. "Nevermind."

"What?" You didn't think that I would have the nerve to ask you out?"

Isabel looked down, then back up at him, nodding slightly. "I'm sorry."

Sam smiled. "No, don't be sorry. It's totally cool. I don't blame you. Dean's been trying to help me get a new love life but I told him that I could do it on my own and, here I am. So, what do you say?"

"I say, yes."

"Great. Same time?"

"Yep. Seven it is."

"Awesome."

Isabel handed Sam his order as he paid for it. He then smiled again and left, heading back to the motel room. When Sam walked into the room, he saw Dean sitting at the table, looking at the newspaper.

"Hey.", he greeted as he set his breakfast down on the table.

"Hey. What'd you get?"

"Sausage biscuit and hashbrowns."

"You love those hashbrowns, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. Oh, guess what?"

"What?", Dean asked as he looked up.

"I got a second date with Isabel tonight."

Dean just looked at Sam with a disbelieving look on his face. "You what?" He couldn't believe that his little brother was now falling in love with someone and was finally becoming happy.

"Me and Isabel are going on another date tonight."

"How long are we gonna stay here just so that you can go out with her?", he asked, a little irritation in his voice.

Sam just looked at Dean.

"What are you going to do next? Go out and buy an engagement ring and ask her to marry you?"

"I thought you were happy for me?"

"I am, Sam. But, I just think you're taking this a little bit too far."

"Oh, do ya? Well, let's just see how you feel once I do decide that I want to marry her, or someone that I like."

Sam turned around and stormed out of the room, his breakfast and the keys to the Impala in his hands. Dean closes the last page of the newspaper and slams it down onto the table, putting his head into his hands. He didn't like it when him and Sam fought about silly stuff such as love. He just found it a little ridiculous. And just where was Sam heading off to anyway? Dean couldn't find out since Sam took off with the Impala.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean found a way to get to the bar that Sam had taken up home in for the past two hours. Sam hated it when him and Dean fought but sometimes it was Dean that took things a little too far. He wanted Dean to be happy for him; for he had found someone that he loved, someone he would possibly spend his whole life with. But with the line of work him and Dean did for a living, it would probably end in shambles. At least, that's what happened with all of his relationships. He wished there was a way for him to just fall in love with someone and not have to worry about someone coming and kidnapping them or the least, killing them. Sam was getting to know Isabel more and more as they talked. He finally got to know her whole name and some other things she enjoyed to do in her spare time. Not that what she told him was enough, he was happy with what she was telling him.

The sound of pool balls clacking together could be heard as two guys rounded the table, taking turns. The room was barely lit with minimal lights and the neon signs on the wall didn't seem to help much. Eight barstools lined up each side of the bar, totaling twenty-four barstools. Six people sat at the bar, seven counting Sam. Dean walked over and sat at the bar beside Sam. He ordered a beer and talked to Sam while he waited for his drink. Sam looked over at him.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked. How do you think I got here?"

"Alright, smart-ass. I thought you were mad at me?"

"I'm not..." Dean sighed. "I'm not mad at you, Sammy. I just want you to be careful."

"I am careful, Dean."

"You know what I mean."

The bartender handed Dean his beer. He nodded to him and twisted the cap off, taking a swig of it, then set it down onto the table. Sam sighed as he also took a swig of his beer. He knew what Dean was talking about, but he just didn't want to admit it.

"No, I don't know what you mean. Would you care to explain it to me?"

"With the line of work that we do, you risk the chance of.."

"Of what, losing the person I love?"

"Exactly."

"That's not going to happen, Dean."

"Oh, and how do you know? You got a way to prevent it from happening?"

"No. I just..."

Sam shook his head, stood up, and walked out. Dean got up and followed him.

"Hey! Don't you walk out on me! I thought we were talking."

"We were. But the talk is now over."

"No, it's not. It will never be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sam, we're hunters. Things that we talk about will never go away; they will always stay with us! Especially if it deals with people we trust and love!"

Sam waved his hand in a gesture that said "screw you", and walked to the Impala, getting in. He rolled down the window and leaned his head out, motioning towards Dean.

"You getting in, or what?"

Dean shrugged and walked over to the car, getting in on the passenger side and buckled up as they drove back to the motel.

The next morning, Dean woke up and looked over at Sam's bed to find him not there. He then looked over at the table and didn't see him sitting there. Starting to get frantic, he got up and searched the bathroom, no Sam. He immediately rushed over to the table to see if Sam had left him a note. Nothing. By this time, Dean was getting scared. He picked up his cell phone from the bedside table and scrolled down to Sam's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

After five rings, he got his voicemail.

"Sammy, where are you? I'm getting worried. You didn't leave me a note or anything. I even went over to the diner to see if you were there and Isabel said that she hadn't seen you. Call me back as soon as you can."

Hours passed by and still no word from Sam. Dean didn't know what to do. The Impala was still in the parking lot when he went to go check the diner so he knew that Sam didn't leave, but where could he have gone to? A million thoughts rushed into his head. All of a sudden, as if Dean was expecting it, his cell phone rang. He looked at the ID and saw "Sam". He quickly flipped it open and answered.

"Sam! Where are you?!"

"Calm down, Dean. I'm just at the store picking up a few things. I got your message and I'm sorry I didn't answer the first time. I just got caught up in something."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least I know you're alright. Why didn't you leave me a note or something?"

"Because... this was a last minute thing. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just be careful coming back."

"I will. Bye, Dean."

"Bye, Sam."

Dean hung up and placed his phone back onto the table. He rubbed a hand across his tired, worried face. Getting up and grabbing some clothes, he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, having no idea what he was about to get himself into.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once Dean got out of the shower and managed to get over his fright of Sam being gone without his knowledge, he made his way over to the coffee pot to start the coffee. It wasn't long before Sam walked in carrying God-knows-how-many bags in his hands. Dean just looked at him with googly eyes. After sitting the bags down onto the bed, Sam looked up and saw Dean staring at him.

"What?"

"What did you do? Go on a freakin' shopping spree?"

"Pretty much. I bought us some stuff for whenever we do strike out of here and, I sort of got Isabel something."

Dean rolled his eyes then narrowed them straight at Sam.

"Please don't tell me it's not an engagement ring."

"No, it's not an engagement ring, per say. It's just something that will show her how much I care about her."

He smiled as he heard the coffee pot stop brewing the coffee, turning around, and getting a cup out of the cabinet.

"You want some coffee?"

"No, thanks." Sam smiled as he took the bags and sat them down onto the floor, giving himself a place to sit. Dean poured his coffee and walked over to his bed and sat down in front of Sam.

"Well, I hate to say this but, you really did give me a scare. I didn't know where you went."

"I'm sorry. I should've written you a note but like I said, it was a last minute thing. And you know how much I hate last minute things."

"If they don't get done now, they'll never get done at all.", they said in almost unison.

"Right.", responded Sam.

"Well, do I get to see what you got or is it a complete and total surprise?"

"Oh, no, you can take a gander. Except for the one I got for Isabel. That one is a complete and total surprise."

"Gotcha."

Sam picked up the ones that Dean could look through, and put the gift for Isabel on the other side of the bed. All he got for them were some snacks, a couple of music tapes he thought Dean would like, and a couple packs of sodas for when they got thirsty on the trip. Sam stood up, making his way around the bed and picked up the bag while Dean looked at the tapes, hoping that he wouldn't notice what he was doing. He finally made it around to the end of the bed and to much to his surprise, Dean was still occupied with looking at the tapes. But just a slight turn of the knob made Dean jump a little. He quickly turned around and saw that Sam was halfway out the door.

"Where are you going, now?"

"Um," Hesitant not to spoil what he was doing, he quickly just blurted out something. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Want some?"

"I might go get some later."

"Alright."

Sam continued to walk outside as he shut the door behind him, breathing a sigh of relief. Which of course, the bag was in his other hand; how Dean couldn't see it was beyond him. He made his way to the diner, making sure that the bag was hidden behind his back. The bell chimed as a small, young girl looked up and smiled.

"Hi. How may I help you?", she asked as she looked up at Sam.

"Hi. Yes, I'm looking for Isabel Montgomery. Is she here today?"

"Yes, she is in the back right now taking a break."

"Great. Could you go tell her that Sam Winchester is here to see her?"

"Sure thing."

With her curly hair bouncing every which a-way in a ponytail, she merrily walked into the back and told Isabel to come up front. Isabel sighed some as she got up and went up to the front desk. She smiled almost instantly when she saw Sam.

"Hey Sam. What brings you here this morning?"

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking and," He stopped as he looked at her, then motioned for her to sit down at the nearest table.

"And?", Isabel asked, urging him to continue.

"And, I think we really know each other well now and, we both like each other a lot.." He wasn't sure how to get this out. He was as nervous as he could be. His hands slightly shook as he spoke. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is, Isabel, I love you, very much. You're the first person that I've ever felt so strongly about in such a long time. I just hope you feel the same way about me."

Isabel continued to smile as she listened to him talk. She nodded as she responded with a soft "Yes, I do". Sam smiled and sighed with relief. He wasn't sure what he would do with himself if she turned around and said that she didn't care about him at all. Even Dean wouldn't know what to do with him. He picked up the bag which had now been sitting on the floor. Isabel's eyes lit up as she saw the bag.

"I got you a little something, just to show you how I feel. Now, I know this is a big step, a _huge_ step, for you and I. But, I think now's the perfect time."

Sam reached into the bag, pulling out a small, black box. He smiled as he stood up, walked in front of her, and got down on one knee. The new girl at the cash register couldn't help but watch and smile at the events that were unfolding. He looked up at Isabel, who was in tears by now.

"Isabel Riley Montgomery," He paused before saying the rest. "Will you, marry me?"

By this time, she didn't know what to say. Isabel just looked at him for a moment, then, without any moment's notice, she nodded. "Yes. I will."

Sam smiled as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. They both then stood up and embraced each other in a long hug and kiss. The new girl rushed over and hugged Isabel after her and Sam were done. Dean then walked into the diner, puzzled by all the commotion that was going on.

"What's happening in here?", he asked, with a slight smile on his face.

Isabel immediately rushed over to Dean, showing him the ring. "Sam just proposed to me!", she said with excitement. Dean looked up at Sam, walking over to him.

"I thought you said it wasn't an engagement ring?"

"Dean..."

"You lied to me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out. I'm sorry."

Dean nodded as he looked down at the floor, then looked back up at Sam, smiling.

"I hope your not mad at me."

"I'm not. I'm, proud of you, man." Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder, then pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Thanks." Sam returned the smile as they let go. He then walked over to Isabel, putting his arm around her, and continued smiling.


End file.
